


And I will Keep You Warm

by TheMalhamBird



Series: And I Will Keep You Warm [1]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/pseuds/TheMalhamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold wakes Kaladin up. Fortunately he's got Adolin and Shallan to use as a heater, and Renarin to act as a blanket, first ever attempt at fluff, please tell me what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I will Keep You Warm

Kaladin woke up shivering, cold despite the fact he was sharing with a bed with three other people. Four sets of tangled limbs normally made the duvet feel a little unnecessary. Tonight, after weeks spent in the warmth of Azir, Kaladin found himself wishing it was just a little thicker. Sighing, Kaladin rolled over and pressed himself more closely against Adolin’s side, seeking warmth from the messy pile that was the princling and Shallan trying to lie in the same narrow stretch of king-sized bed. As he moved, he tugged his hand from beneath Renarin, who stirred slightly at the movement and opened his eyes a crack.  
“Are you alright?” He whispered softly.  
Kaladin turned his head back and gave a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, Princelet. Just a bit cold.”  
“Oh,” Renarin said. He shifted, snuggling up to Kaladin. Wrapping his arms around Kaladin’s ribs and resting his chin on the curve of Kaladin’s shoulder, he asked “Better?”

“Better. Thank you.”  
“Go back to sleep now,” Renarin whispered. “You only shook off the exhaustion spren a couple of days ago, I don’t want to see them coming back.”  
“No, Surgeon Kholin,” Kaladin said meekly. Renarin laughed, and planted a kiss on Kaladin’s cheek.  
“Sleep.” He urged.  
Kaladin obediently shut his eyes. Renarin kissed his cheek again.  
“Lift’s going to be fine, you know ,” he murmered, raising a hand to play with Kaladin’s hair.  
“I’m not worried,” Kaladin replied. “Not for her, anyway. I’m not entirely sure Sebariel knows what he’s let himself in for…”

“Wassah?” Shalllan raised her head sleepily. “this about Lift? She’s fine. She’s sweetie…” She lowered her head again. Adolin gave a loud snore.Kaladin and Renarin waited in silence for a few minuets. Then-

“Was she actually awake for that?” Renarin giggled.

“I don’t know.” Kaladin pushed himself up to peer at the lightweaver. Her eyes were shut, her face calm and her breathing seep and regular. “No, I think she’s still out of it. It’s like that time she and Adolin had that entire conversation about talking chickens in their sleep.“ 

“That was funny.”

“That was really, really irritating. I’d only just got off to sleep” Kaladin settled back down, taking Renarin’s hands in his own. “Lift’s going to be fine, you say?”

“Completely.”

“How did you know I was worried?”

“Because you’re you and you worry yourself about anyone who talks to you for more than half a minute.”

“Do not.”

“Do so.”

“Do not! I’m going to back to sleep now. I Love you”

Kaladin could feel the curve of Renarin’s smile against his shoulder blade. “Love you to,” the Princelet murmured.

***

Renarin could feel the exact moment when Kaladin drifted back to sleep; his body relaxed in a way it never did when he was awake. He was still shivering slightly though- Renarin frowned. Was Kaladin going down with something? It was impossible to tell without Glys- the four of them had decided on a no spren in the bedroom rule, given Pattern’s tendency to ask innapropriate questions, and Syl’s penchant for playing pranks on Kaladin if they were in the same room and she was being ignored. He’d have to find a way to see if Kal was feeling alright tomorrow. And then he’d ask Shallan and Adolin to keep an eye on him, because Kaladin was too good at hiding things…….

Renarin’s last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that if Kaladin was ill, he’d have to come up with a way to make Kaladin stay in bed. That wouldn’t be fun, although…..


End file.
